Nullhiles
Nullhiles, also known as Darth Nullhiles '''or '''Null and born under the name Sirieth Chatos, was a Dark Lord of the Sith and former Jedi Councilor born sometime during the Hundred Year Darkness. Millennia later, he became a Jedi after being redeemed by Sarah Sibria, joining the New Jedi Order and wielding the Nebula Forcesaber as a reward. Originally a Sith Lord called Darth Nullhiles, he was a prominent Sith during revered eras, including the Hundred Year Darkness and the Old Republic, training a multiple of apprentices and encountering many foes, such as Darth Chorus and the Immortal Emperor Sycthian. Eventually, during the New Republic era, he ultimately became a Jedi after resenting the man he has become, joining the New Jedi Order with help from Jedi Sentinel Sarah Sibria, taking hold of the Nebula Forcesaber. Nullhiles would become a prominent figure in a multitude of conflicts, such as the Ascensional Empire Crisis, the Eternal War and the Ancharus Crisis. Eventually, Null abandoned his position as a Jedi and became a grey Force user, still allied with the New Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance, helping them form time to time to stop resurgent threats from rising, such as Kraven Voz, Nova and Sycthian. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born Sirieth Chatos, he was the child of an unmarried Sith Lord, his father's identity was up for debate. All he knew was that his father was a Dark Lord of the Sith, and a bloody powerful one. He learned of his identity, but his father was long, long dead. His mother gave him the ability to possess opponents, and become practically immortal. His mother was surprisingly kind as a Sith, being less harsh and more unorthodox. Rise to Power He learned of talent quickly, but noticed how violent the interrogations were, and how much hate was spread in the order. Once, he almost became a Jedi, but this did not work, as his master had punished him, to the point where his master removed his tongue. He lived a bad life at this point, and rebelled against his master, winning. He became a Sith Lord not long after. He heard news of his mothers loss, and vowed to find her. Apprentice Training He had taken many apprentices, not enough to be an overseer though. His apprentices did not enjoy his tyrannical training. One tried to rebel, but died. He had still looked for his mother, but to no avail, in his free time Reverting to the Jedi At some point, Nullhiles has gotten into conflict with the Jedi Sentinel Sarah Sibria. After fighting Sarah, he was offered to become a Jedi. He hesitated, but ultimately, after seeing what he has become, he relented and accepted. He had never found his mother, and still searches to this day. Personality When he became a Jedi, He has been known to not follow the code, but be a 'savior' at the time. He grows to dislike unnecessary death, and wishes to help whomever is able. He is often seen as cold, acting such in front of the republic, prisoners, and many others. When with people he trusts, he acts either friendly, or if needed, insensitive. Powers and Abilities Null was known to have an ability called 'Force Trance' where he could show no pain, despite feeling it. He had a 'Force Bind' where he could possess another body, and bind the soul to his old mask. He was known to know some alchemy, as far as going to breaking a chunk of a planet with a miscast. He had proven multiple times that he is a skilled duelist, even rivaling Revan in power. He was known to be very smart and tactical, but it was hidden by his lust for power. He was quick, seemingly always in a swift, but not really. His full force power has been unseen, but he claims it would not be good if he used it. He used a chunk of his power during a fight, and caused a crisis. His Force power is similar to Exar Kun. Trivia *He is quite old, and he thinks he might be the oldest living thing currently, though he is wrong, only being aged over 5000 years. *He has a red trait. *He has mentioned that he has no intention to get his old name back, as he claims he never earned the right to do so. **Despite this, he has said his name before, being Sirieth. *He claims he wanted to be immortal before, but since he had to possess bodies, he was never tough enough to achieve this power. *He has seven adoptive siblings. *He has light dark side corruption, but it is almost completely removed. *He was considered "The next Exar Kun". *He speaks Sith Pureblood. **On that note, he mainly speaks Pureblood. He uses basic, since Pureblood is rarely used by others. *He seems to have a vague outlook on life, it being unclear whether he enjoys his current life or not. *He owns the Nebula Saber. *He is fluent in the dark side. *He has mentioned countless times that he is unable to mention many details about his original self, such as gender, age of death, species, height, weight, or anything in that nature *He considers himself simply a Sith whom goes against the others, and allies with Jedi. *He does have his own philosophy, though, he believes it is too hard for others to understand. He has only attempted to explain it twice. *He claims to be fine being referred to as male or female, since he doesn't remember those details about his original self. That being said, he prefers being called male. Gallery Ninja.jpg|Null wielding his katana on the Citadel, wearing his mask WoundNull57.jpg|Null on Jakku, escaping a crashed interceptor NullOnAcch.jpg|Null on Ahch To, Wielding the Nebula for the first time S4 Nullhiles.png|Season 4 Character Poster f6360eb7b8b502d1686662835606c387.png|Null simply on Kaas. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Galactic Alliance members Category:Sorcerers Category:Fallen Jedi